Where Is The Cake?
by Story-Of-My-Life-17
Summary: Gingka's birthday is coming soon. June's plan is to surprise him with a GRAND party but it seems like it's not easy. She's having some problems with the CAKE. A cake with bad taste can spoil everything and here Masamune is always against her to do anything. So how can June do this with Madoka? Is it really possible to learn baking perfectly just in 7 days? You find it out!
1. chapter 1

Hello, everyone!!

Thank you so much for having some time to read this story and I'm apologizing at first for some spelling mistakes. I tried to correct everything but I'm sorry if there is still any mistake. I really don't write so well but I tried my best here.

I don't own any character except my OC June Taylor and the story plot. Everything other than these belongs to Metal Fight Beyblade.

Hoping that you'll enjoy the reading!!!

 **COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!!**

 **[ In a Gift Shop ]**

"Are you REALLY sure we need this hat for the party???", the black haired boy looked at the girl being confused.

"Of course we need to collect this hat for the party. It's the first condition!!! ", the brown haired girl excitedly replied to her friend examining the hat.

"Blah Blah!! You're literally picking up EVERYTHING you see in the shop, June. Is this the way we need to get prepared?", the boy said to his friend June with an annoyed voice.

"Masamune!!! Come on! Why are you always being so negative? A party is a PARTY. We need to buy all necessary things if we want to make it a HUGE success", June tried to make him understand the fact.

"Okay Okay!! What more do we need to buy??"

"Well, some candles, a bunch of flowers, a can of baking powder, a big-"

"WAIT a minute!! We still need to buy THOSE??!!!", Masamune screamed out being unable to digest the shopping list.

"Yeah."

"But have you got any idea how much money we already have spent???!"

"Masa, listen. I think that was MY dialogue." June shot a glare at him.

"How????" Masamune looks at June.

"You remember that you bought 15 PACKETS of snacks???? It was YOU who bought them and spent half of total money I had today." June yelled at the boy.

"But but-"

"Yeah yeah!!! Now you'll say that the snacks are UNAVAILABLE, you can't live without them and they're much more important things than mine etc. I know, I know." She didn't even let Masamune finish his sentence.

"They are REALLY IMPORTANT to me..." Masamune tried to convince June.

"SHUT UP and let's find out other items. Don't waste my time. There're so many things to do", June grabbed Masamune's hand and went to the cash counter to pay for the things and then came out of the shop.

After that they decided to visit some more shops for their needs. Masamune really didn't want to do any shopping but June was forcing him so much that he didn't have any other way than shopping.

The rest of the time while they did "Shopping" thing, they literally fought over every single thing because Masamune didn't want to buy anymore and June wanted to buy almost everything that she felt necessary for the party. After all, it's Gingky's birthday...

 **[ In front of June's House ]**

"Ohhh... Everything ended at last!" Masamune sighed looking at the tall building.

"Yeah! It was a hard work to choose the right things", June added.

"I can't believe how much time you spend for choosing a SINGLE thing!! Geez.. I wish, you had someone instead of me.." Masamune replied with a tired voice and June scolded him.

"And why do YOU act like a child while shopping??? Each time, I pick up a thing and you say, we don't need this, we don't need this.. You really created a scene today!"

"Uhh.. you REALLY didn't need them!!"

"Oh so if I REALLY didn't need them, then did we need those SNACKS today???"

"Of course!!! Do you know, these snacks are really UNAVAILABLE in the shops near my house?", Masamune shouted at June.

"Say that, you don't have enough money to buy some. So you bought today spending MY money," June cleared the whole fact in front of him.

"Soooooo? I don't have money and so spending yours, that's NOT a crime."

"No.. I'm not saying, that's a crime. I'm clearing the fact as you were trying to hide that you spent all your money so quickly for some stupid things. So now you're doing it with MY money."

"I'm LEAVING!! Just because I spent your money you're NOT even letting me have mental peace!!! You are DISGUSTING!!!", Masamune started heading for his house leaving June behind.

"YEAH YEAH!! I KNOW, YOU'LL COME BACK AGAIN JUST WHEN YOU'LL FINISH UP ALL YOUR SNACKS!!", June shouted at him standing before her house.

"Geez!! That boy really doesn't help anyone!! Hoping that he doesn't come back for some snacks again!!!", telling this to herself, she went to her house.

 **[ Later at night..]**

"Uhho!!! Coming coming!", June rushed to the drawing room to pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello, Madoka. What's up?", the brown haired girl greeted the other girl on the phone.

"HELLO, June!!!! Busy right now??", Madoka asked her with an excited voice.

"Umm.. yeah, kinda.. Why?? anything happened?"

"Nah!! nothing like that.. What about your works?? How's your MISSION going??", Madoka asked her.

"Well, Mado.. Everything is fine till right now but still having some problems with a cake-baking part..", The girl replied with a sorry voice.

"Should I come and join you??", Madoka said being serious.

"Sure!! That will be AMAZING to happen.. Come to my house! I really need some help to do this.."

"Then, I think I should get ready now."

"Yeah, do it quickly and come here as soon as possible!!!"

"Okie Dokie!!!", Madoka laughed and then started to get ready for June's house.

June went back to the kitchen, probably with a happy face now. Madoka was coming and gonna help her out. Working with Madoka would make everything easier a lot!!

 _This CAKE is not even listening to me!!!_

Looking at the oven, she thought about starting everything AGAIN.. Gingky's birthday party couldn't go bad!!

She was preparing to bake the cake again. Last time, the cake she had baked tasted like a "brick" ( According to Masamune ) and she didn't realize why it tasted like that.

That was really bad thing to say and June couldn't figure out how she could improve her cake baking. Only 7 days were remaining to be Gingky's Birthday. Her cake had to taste better than a "Brick".

 ** _Ring Ring!!!!!!_**

"Coming!!!", June rushed to the door and opens with a wide smile hoping for Madoka's cute face.

"Hey, June."

"Masa??!!! What're YOU doing here???", June couldn't hide her surprise and her voice was declaring that she couldn't believe Masamune's sudden coming.

"What're YOU doing here???!", she asked again.

In Reply, Masamune winked at her.

"Business, gal, business!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What business?", June angrily asked him.

"Uh.. Calm down! I'm not gonna eat up anything!", Masamune quickly replied to June.

"Okay... Come in..", June let him in but she was thinking about some other things.

"Thinking about Mado?? Don't worry, she'll be here in a few minutes", Masamune assured her and June looked at him with surprise.

"How do you know about her coming?!", she asked Masamune being puzzled.

"Well.. She called me a few minutes ago before starting for your house and told me to come here too", Masamune said that boldly as he came in.

"I didn't want to come! She requested me again and again to join you two and help you. So, I couldn't refuse this offer!", he added that while happiness was coming out from his voice.

"Madoka told you to come here?" It took some time for June for processing the whole thing he said. Madoka herself wanted to come here, right? She didn't tell anything to June about his sudden coming...

 ** _Well.. That doesn't matter actually.._**

"Okay, Masa. What business were you talking about a few minutes ago?", she asked him as she sat on the couch. Masamune was already sitting there, almost lying on the couch.

The way he was sitting or trying to sit on the couch, that was enough to make it look untidy. But he didn't care.. just like the other days, no matter how his friend scolded him for making a neat and tidy room untidy.. Boys are seriously always boys...

It's not that June didn't notice Masamune this time properly. Rather, she was interested in other thing than that. So, she let it simply go.

"Where's the TV remote?", he asked June totally ignoring what she wanted to know.

"Hello???! Am I talking in a very low voice or are you deaf?? What is the business??", she screamed at him snatching away the remote from his hand.

"Heyyy! That's rude!", Masamune shouted at the girl who was standing in front of him angrily.

"Not giving you until you answer me."

"Okay okay!!! Why don't you ask Madoka as she was the one who invited me?", Masamune looked at her being embarrassed. Probably, he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'd say that let's talk about it when she comes as she made the deal", Masamune tried to focus on a show popped up on TV where a boy was doing some works and eating some chips.

"Huh...? Okay..", June replied in a defeated voice and gave him back the remote.

She started for kitchen and suddenly said to him,

"DON'T mess up the room AGAIN! I worked hard to clean the the WHOLE ROOM today!"

"Oh okay okay! I won't do ANYTHING to your _Precious_ room!", the green jacket wearing guy replied sarcastically to her.

"Keep that in mind", said the brown haired girl and went to kitchen as she had lots of work for the upcoming event.

Time passed on its own way and both of the teens got absorbed in their things...

 ** _RING RINGGGG!!!!!_**

"Who's it, Masa?" June shouted from the kitchen. She was busy to come out and open the door by herself.

"Lemme see", the boy stood up to open the door and this time it was Madoka smiling at him.

"So at last you're here!", Masa replied sarcastically and Madoka just smiled again.

"Mado, are you here?!", June came out of the kitchen suddenly and rushed to Madoka.

"Oh yes! I'm here!", Madoka replied and then Masamune asked her what made her so late. She just blamed the traffic jam for being late.

"Hey Mado, please take some rest and get ready soon. There's lot for us to work!!!", June excitedly requested her and Masamune said,"Yeah gals. You two remain busy and here I watch some shows!!"

May be that reminded June about the reason of his "Presence" again!

"One thing Madoka! What 'Deal' did you two make in such a short time??", June asked Madoka seriously looking at Masamune. Madoka suddenly became embarrassed at this question.

"What deal are you talking about?", she tried to ignore it.

"Then why is Masa saying that he's here for a business??", June looked at her being both angry and confused.

Madoka helplessly looked at the boy while Masamune was constantly trying to look away to avoid Madoka's glare.

"What's going on here???", June looked at both angrily. But no one replied her.

"Someone please say something!!!", she screamed at them.

"Ahem.. June. Actually I wasn't here for any business. I just said a wrong word. Just let me have some fun here, okay?", Masamune tried to change the topic and Madoka nodded.

"Hey, don't think about what that stupid has said. Let's get to work!", Madoka brushed off the matter too and headed to the washroom.

June was silent and Masamune told her not to think what he had said earlier. June then headed to the kitchen. It was sure that something there was fishy.

Both of the teens were hiding something from her but as she couldn't figure out anything then, she just simply let it go.

After some time, the blue eyed girl came out of the washroom and instantly appeared before the green jacket wearing boy.

"What is actually your problem??", she wanted to yell at him but couldn't as she wanted to hide their conversation from the other girl, June. But her eyes were full of anger.

"Hello? Is it my problem that you made a deal? YOU told me to come here for my things. So, I'm here. Why are you yelling at ME?", Masamune also tried to scream but he couldn't do it either because he was also aware of June's presence in the house.

"I know that I did the WHOLE thing and I wanted you to be here. But I didn't tell you to say a single word about it. You know VERY WELL how she'll react when she'll hear the DEAL thing. Just for your sake, you need to keep your mouth shut", the girl said all those words. Masamune kept silent.

"What should I do now then?"

"You stay here and do whatever I tell you to do. I'll manage June for that mission later", Madoka ordered him and Masamune just sighed.

Of course there was nothing he could do that moment against Madoka. Madoka saying that, left for the kitchen and started helping June there.

"Mado, there are so many things left to do.. How can we complete all of them?", while looking for the baking powder June complained to Madoka.

"Didn't you say that you bought almost everything from market with Masa?"

"Yeah... But the cake.."

"Don't think about it too much. Let's start baking another one again!!", Madoka cheered her up.

"There's nothing to worry about! Just focus on the cake!", Madoka told her again and in reply, June just smiled back...


	3. Chapter 3

**_[ While having the dinner at night...]_**

"I feel like I have got back my life again!", Masamune said that while he was eating his food. He was quite happy for being able to have a proper dinner.

"What are you trying to say now?", June asked him being confused. She couldn't understand why Masamune would say things like that.

"All I want to say is, I'm feeling much better eating these sandwiches and I'm happy about that", he replied with a relieved tone.

"I don't understand why you would say something like this. Is there anything wrong?", June asked him again.

"How can you even think that everything is alright when I've been eating big cakes continuously without any good taste just by myself to help you??!!!", he yelled at her.

All this time, Madoka was eating silently and listening to the two teens. She didn't want to join them in this argument. She wanted to remain silent but she couldn't.

"Masa, don't say like that. We need someone to taste our cakes. We need a volunteer for this mission"

"Blah blah.. This is the worst volunteering thing. I never thought it would be bad like this..", Masamune replied with anger and disgust.

"Oh Masa.. Please don't be angry now.. We really need your help for improvement!", June begged for his help with a sad voice.

"Just get lost! You've been baking cakes CONTINUOUSLY and making me EAT them! What is this??!!"

"Masamune Kadoya, I think you should consider the kindness we showed you", Madoka calmly replied him making him more furious.

"What kindness??!", he couldn't stop himself from shouting.

"Did you forget that we wanted to have our dinner by eating these cakes? It was ME who thought that you should have some different foods for dinner. How can you yell at US then??", Madoka reminded him the conversation they had some time ago.

Masamune became totally silent hearing Madoka. He could remember everything happened a few minutes ago. Just thinking about having dinner with those disgusting cakes made him stop talking. Only he knew how he had felt eating too much cakes all on a sudden.

"You shouldn't shout at us because just for our consideration, you're having this sandwich. Or else, you would have to eat those cakes again."

"Okay okay!!! I won't say anything more!", he tried to avoid further conversation and started eating again.

 ** _[ After a period of time..]_**

Three of them were busy for preparing to sleep. It was decided that Masamune would stay there for that night and he was there in the guest room thinking and talking to himself.

Though Masamune was excited about the whole matter at beginning, he couldn't remain excited as he was before. His first day of volunteering turned out to be just "tasting" those weird cakes. Of course he didn't expect it!!!

 ** _Madoka is a liar! She's a blackmailer._**

He murmured those words with anger boiling up inside himself while he was getting ready to sleep. But he couldn't say anything to her in front of June.

"I need to clear this thing. What's her problem?? She told me to help them in doing other things but now she's totally feeding me whatever she wants and isn't even listening to me!!"

He almost screamed in the room. He was feeling like an idiot for agreeing with Madoka on that "Deal" thing which made him almost scream again and again. But the good thing was, there was no one to hear him.

"I'm just going to fix this tomorrow and that's the end!! I can't do stupid things here", saying that to himself, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep...

 _ **[The Next Day...]**_

"Is he still gonna sleep??", June looked at the clock and then Madoka, waiting for an answer.

"I don't think, it's necessary to wake him up now...", Madoka answered her.

"So what should we do now? Should we start?", looking at June she asked.

"I think, we should make a list of our friends who we're gonna invite", reply came from June who was busy cleaning up the dining table and taking some food in another plate, reserving for Masamune.

"Then let's start!", Madoka somehow felt excited for the party that moment and June smiled.

"Lemme bring a notepad and a pen for you then", she kept all the plates and other things that she was carrying to kitchen from dining table and after some time, came back.

"Here you go!"

"Okay.. So I put our names first and then Gingka, Kenta, Benkei-", Madoka was writing down the names and speaking out their names but she had been stopped in middle of her sentence.

"Are you putting Gingky's name in FOURTH place??!", June was surprised at Madoka's writing.

"Umm.. Does it really matter? We're just making a list and that's all...", Madoka was kinda embarrassed about it.

"After all, it's Gingky's birthday... You had to put his name at the very first!!", June was laughing.

"Oh okay... So, first one is our respectable Gingka Hagane and then me, Madoka Amano and then you, June Taylor-", she was interrupted again by June.

"Why are you using our full names?!", June screamed from the kitchen.

"Ahha.. Lemme do whatever I want pleaseeeeee!!", Madoka requested her earnestly.

"Okay... Add Kyoya, Hikaru, Toby, Zeo, King, Chao-Xin, Mei Mei, Yuki, Tsubasa, Yu, Zero-", she continued and Madoka furiously wrote down their names on the notepad given to her...

After cleaning all the plates and other necessary things, the young girl came back to Madoka who had been writing furiously all the time. Staring at Madoka, she only kept asking herself how Madoka could write so fast..

She felt like there was a storm blowing on the notepad and she kept staring at her friend until someone called them from behind.

"What're ya doing gals?"

They looked back to see that it was Masamune leaning against the wall, trying to stand up properly.

"Good morning, Masa!", June gladly tuned to him.

"Good morning..", he said with a sleepy face.

"Could you sleep well last night?", June asked him.

"Oh yes! I could... Speaking of last night, Madoka, I wanna tell you something..", He turned to Madoka who was still writing without saying anything to him.

Masamune remembered something that he was planning to tell Madoka and he wanted to tell her now.

"What is it? Say it out.." Madoka faced him and he instantly sat down.

"Anything wrong?", June looked at both of them, hoping to know what was going on. But Masamune didn't reply instantly, rather he stopped talking and remained silent...


End file.
